A mother's love isn't real
by ahsokazami2001
Summary: Shun's birth mother sold him for money after his dad left.So when he befriended Max and company will he find the true meaning of the word"Love"?Or will he be doomed to a life nobody wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bakugan or Maxumim ride.**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A baby boy was crying.

"Somebody shut this stupid thing up!"yelled a 16-year old lady.

"Sakura!"yelled the bady's father,"He's your own son."

The lady took another sip of her beer,"Like I care."

"Come her Shun,"said the man.

7 years laters…

"Mom!"yelled 7-year old Shun yelled.

His mom was pregnant with his baby sister.

"Shun call Dad!"said his mom.

"Yes mom!"

His dad drove them to the hospital.

Shun was worried for his mom.

"Hey Shun."said his dad,"You want to meet your sister ?"asked his father.

Shun nodded and followed his dad into the hospital room.

He saw his mom holding a baby in her arms.

He got up on the bed to have a better look.

'She's tiny,'thought Shun,'Is she sleeping?'

"What's her name?"asked Shun.

"Haven't thought of one."said his father

"I have one,"said Shun.

"What is it?"asked his father.

"Ahsoka…"said Shun.

"Perfect."

A couple of weeks later…

"You no good husband!"

"You ungrateful wife!"

"How dare you!"

"You're seeing another man!"

"So?!"

"I helped you!I cared for you!I'm the father of your children!"

Shun was hiding behind a wall with his sister.

Shun was watching his parents fight,'Why are they fighting?'thought Shun,'Is it because I told father of mommy's new friend?'

Then Shun's fathet left the house.

His mom went to the kitchen and got a beer out.

After she was done with her beer she threw it against the front door.

'Oh man,'thought Shun,'She's drunk again.'

She then got another beer,and another,and another,and another.

She then passed out on the sofa.

Shun then put Ahsoka to bed,'Mommy…Why…?'

The next day…

'A man came over to the house and made mommy sign paper.'thought Shun.

Next week…

Shun's mom drove both him and Ahsoka to a factory.

"Hello Sakura…"said the man holding money in his hands,"Did you bring them?"

Shun's mom nodded.

Shun and Ahsoka got out the car.

Shun's mom took the money and left.

"MOMMY!"yelled Shun.

The man grabbed Shun by the hair and dragged him inside.

The man threw him into a steal cage.

Shun was crying for his mom,"Mommy!*sniff*I miss you mommy…*sniff*…why did you leave…?"

Shun cried himself to sleep.

"WAKE UP MAGGOT!"yelled a loud voice,"YOU GOT WORK TO DO!"

"Huh…?"Shun woke up to see a huge man in a white outfit,"Who are you sir?"

"I'M NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS,MAGGOT!NOW GET UP AND GET DRESSED MAGGOT!"

Then he grabbed Shun by the hair and threw him on the ground and kicks him in the head.

"AHHHHHH!"yelled Shun,"STOP!"

"NO MAGGOT!"he yelled,"YOU'LL GET DRESSED RIGHT NOW!DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Shun had a gash on the side of his face,"Y-yes sir…"

"WHAT MAGGOT?!"he yelled,"I CAN'T HEAR YOU MAGGOT!"

"YES SIR!"Shun yelled.

The wound on Shun's face was bleeding down the side of his face.

The man threw him some white pajamas and threw Shun in the bathroom by the hair.

"GET DRESS FAST MAGGOT!"he yelled,"TODAY YOU'RE MEETING JEB BATCHELDER!"

He left and Shun got dress.

While he was getting dressed he was thinking about who that man is,'Who is he?Is he mean like that man is?'

When Shun was done getting dress the man grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to a meeting room and threw him in a chair.

"Hello Shun…"said a man in front of him,"Do you need something for that injury?"

Shun nodded and the man gave him some bandages.

"Well Shun,"said Jeb,"Your baby sister is all okay."

"You see we need you to help sister is all right."

Shun was wondering if he should trust this man or not.

"I don't know."

"Well think about it."said Jeb,"Are you hungry?"

Shun nodded.

Jeb gave him food and Shun ate it very fast.

"Slow down or your gonna burst!"Jeb said laughing,"You must be very hungry!"

Shun nodded while shoving food into his mouth.

"Well I must be going Shun."said Jeb getting out of his chair,"I hope you'll take that offer."

Shun was lead out of the room with that man dragging him by the hair and threw him back into the cage.

"Who are you kid?"asked a voice next to him.

"Who are you?"Shun asked worried.

"I'm Max."the girl said,"Maximum ?"

"Shun."said Shun,"I don't know my last name."

"You new around here kid?"said a voice on the other side of him.

"Yeah."

"WHO YOU TALKING TO MAGGOT?!"

"No one sir…"

"DID YOU MAKE YOU'RE CHOICE YET MAGGOT?!"the man yelled.

"Y-yes…"

The man grabbed Shun by the hair and dragged him into the room he was in before.

" Jeb,"said Shun,"I like to take you up on that offer."

Then Shun felt a pain in the back of his neck.

The time Shun woke up he saw people in white coats.

"Where am I…?"

Then he felt a electric shock.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Then he fell unconscious.

A few hours later…

'Where am I…?'thought Shun.

He then felt a pain in his back.

'Ugh!Why does my back hurt all of a sudden?'

"Hello Shun…"said a voice hidden in the shadows,"We thank you for your help today."

"What did you d-Ugh!"said Shun.

"You're probably wondering why your back hurts so much,huh?"

Shun nodded.

He smirked,"It's because we added bird DNA to your DNA."

Shun was shocked,"W-wha-Ugh!"

"I wouldn't move or talk if I were you,"said the man,"But…I'm not!"

Then he left.

**Goodbye people!I hope you read the message on my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to update this story. I know I haven't updated in awhile so here is the chapter.**

* * *

The white coats threw Shun into a doggie cage next to Max.

"You okay kid?"asked Max.

Shun tried to move but he felt pain shooting through him like at a rocket. All he did was to shake his head.

"Can you move?"ask a voice in the shadows. Shun could tell it was a man's voice but that's all. Shun shook his head. His arms felt like noodles and he couldn't feel his legs.

"How old are you kid?"asked Max.

"S…seven…"Shun whispered but Max heard him.

"Well I'm 14."said Max. Shun looked at her like she was crazy,"H-how c-can y-you be 14…?" Shun couldn't believe that. She looked about 16 or 15. She smiled,"I'm an Avian-human hybrid." Shun gave her a confused look." Did they give you wings Shun…?" He nodded."Well they turned you into an Avian-human hybrid as well."

"Why w-would t-they do this…?"Max shook her head."They're monsters."

"But t-that man d-didn't seem l-like a m-monster…"Max looked at him.

"What man?"Shun got a little power to get up.

"I t-think h-his name w-was Jeb B-Batchelder…"Shun managed to say. Max's eyes widen in shock.

"That man can't be trusted."Max said with rage in her voice."He's the one who put us in here."

"I…I'm s-sorry…"

"You didn't know." Shun looked up and saw a boy about 15 or 16.

"W-who a-are you…?"Shun asked.

"I'm Fang." He turned his head to his right.

It was an African-American girl who looked 14.

"I'm Nudge!"she cheered,"I'm 11! You seem nice Shun! Are you okay? Where did you come from? Did you come from a nice place? Do you have parents? Are they nice? How did you get here? I like your hair! Do you like mi-"

"SHUT UP!"yelled Shun covering his ears.

"Thats Nudge."said Max."She talks a lot."

"A lot is an understatement."said Shun.

Max laughed.

"Hello Shun…"Shun turned to see a little girl who looks 8 and was in a white hospital dress,"I'm angel."

"Where are we…?"That question was eating away at Shun since he got here.

"We're at 'The School'."said Max.

"'The School'…?"

"It's a place where the white coats preform experiments on kids."said Fang.

"How did you guys get here…?"Shun asked.

"We were all born here."said Max,"What about you?"

"My mom sold me and my sister for money."Tears formed in Shuns eyes.

"Who would be so cruel to sell their own children?"asked Fang.

"You have a baby sister?"asked Nudge.

Shun nodded.

"What is her name…?"asked Angel.

"Ahsoka."

"That's such a pretty name!"said Nudge.

"Thanks,"said Shun,"I thought of it."

"AWWWWWWWWW!"squealed the girls. Fang just stared with a blank look on his face.

"How old is she?"asked Max.

"She's only a few months."said Shun.

"Your mother sold you and a baby for money?!"yelled Fang.

Shun nodded.

"Your mother is a monster."

"I know."

Then a white coat pushed in a cage in the room and there was a thing in it.

It had scales and a wings maybe…? Whatever it was Shun was horrified. He covered his eyes and cried. Max was trying to calm him down.

"Shhhhhh…It's okay…"

Then the thing died.

Everybody was silent.

Then a girl scientist came in with a wolf like man.

Shun cowered in fear.

"Ari…"Max said through grit teeth.

Ari grabbed Fang's,Nudge's,Max's,Angel's,and Shun's cages and took them outside.

When they were outside a white coat gave the girl scientist a baby.

When Shun saw who it was he nearly broke down.

"AHSOKA!"yelled Shun. Fang,Max,Nudge,and Angel turned to the girl scientist.

"LET HE GO!"Shun was enraged.

Ari stomped on Shun's cage and he went flying across to the other side of the cage.

"Is this your baby sister?"asked Ari smirking,"Aww…A big brother protecting his baby sister."

Shun spit in Ari's eyes.

"Rawwwwr!"Ari grabbed Shun's cage and threw it up on in the air.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Shun's cage flew into Nudges cage.

Nudge fell down. Then she realized that her cage was broken. She pushed Shun's cage out of hers and flew out. Nudge then grabbed Ahsoka and the keys from the girl scientist."AHHHHHHH!" Nudge threw the keys to Fang and he unlocked Angels and Shun's cages. He grabbed Shun and flew up in the air. When Max was about to leave Ari grabbed her ankle and pulled her down,but before he did that hawks flew in and saved her.

"Iggy!"yelled Max,"Gazzy!"

Shun saw two boys standing on a cliff and then he blacked out.

* * *

The time Shun woke up he was in a cave. He sprang up and saw Max,Fang,Angel,Gazzy,and Nudge looking at him.

"Hi sleeping beauty!"said Gazzy. Max hit him on the head.

"W-where is A-Ahsoka…?"Shun was still a little dizzy from the escape.

"Right here Shun."Max was holding Ahsoka in her arms.

"T-thank you…"Shun tried to get up but he fell. Before he hit the ground Fang grabbed him.

"You shouldn't get up just yet."said Fang helping Shun stand up.

"Well,"said Max,"I guess we should introduce you to them."Max pointed to Iggy and Gazzy.

"Hi!"said Gazzy,"I'm Gazzy! Angels big brother."

"I'm Iggy."said Iggy,"I'm blind."

"How did you become blind?"asked Shun.

"The white coats try to improve my night vision but failed."Iggy explained.

"Oh."

"But I still know what you look like."said Iggy.

"Huh…?!"

"Iggy has a great sense of touch,"said Max,"He can tell what you look like by touching your face."

"That cool."said Shun.

"Fang,Angel,Max,and Nudge told us how you got there."said Iggy,"I'm sorry."

"It's okay,"said Shun,"It's not like you did this to me."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Shun was lying on his back on the rocky surface of the cave floor. He twist and turned but he couldn't fall asleep. He kept having those images of the kid in 'The School'. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran towards the entrance of the cave and jumped out of it. He felt the cool air against his skin as he fell towards the ground.

"NO!"He eyes snapped open and saw Fang flying towards him. Fang grabbed Shun and flew back into the cave.

"Are you insane?!"Fang yelled shaking Shun."You could've died!"Fang's yelling seemed to wake up the flock.

"Fang."said Max tiredly,"Whats wrong…?" She saw that Shun was shaking violently."Are you okay Shun?" He shook his head.

Max turned to Fang."He tried to kill himself." They all stood there in shock. Shun then started to cry and then Shun cried into Fang. Fang looked at him in shock. It seemed Fang didn't know what to do. He slowly wrapped his hands around Shun."Shh…I-its okay…"

The rest of the flock were shocked at this. Fang was a cold and distant person. Seeing him like this is very surprising.

After a while Shun stopped crying. Shun hugged Fang tighter. He fell asleep after a while.

"Can you please get him off of me?"Fang asked. Max nodded and took Shun from Fang. Max put Shun down next to his baby sister.

"How did you know he jumped from the cliff…?"Max asked Fang as he stood up. Fang sighed.

"I was sitting next to him and he hit my leg and when I was fully awake I saw him falling off the cliff."Fang looked at Shun's sleeping form."I knew he couldn't fly yet so I had to go after him."

Max nodded. Shun couldn't fly yet so they will waste some time teaching him how. But it was worth it. His mother sold him for money. He was one of them now.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHH!"The flock turned around and saw Ahsoka was crying and Shun was trying to calm her down. After a while Shun was able to calm his baby sister down.

Max smiled at the siblings.'_Maybe it would be more fun if they come with us…'_

* * *

In the morning the flock decided to teach Shun how to fly. Shun wasn't to sure about this.

"A-are you sure about this…?"Shun was scared of falling. The flock looked at him. "Come on Shun!"Gazzy yelled from 400 feet in the air."You need to face you fears!"Shun looked at him."Easy for you to say!" Shun yelled at the Avian-human hybrid."You can fly!" Gazzy stuck his tongue at Shun.

Shun was now boiling with rage."I'll kill you!" Shun ran off the cliff and his wings outstretched but he fell."AHHHHHHH!" Fang grabbed Shun before he kissed the ground.

"I don't wanna die!"Shun cried. Fang was getting annoyed."Will you stop!You are not dead…_yet…_"

Shun looked at Fang with fear. The flock started laughing. Fang and Shun both blushed. Fang then let go of Shun and he fell.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Out of fear Shun's wings started flapping and he was able to stay in the air. Shun tried to fly to the flock but when he got there he fell. Max grabbed him and steadied him. When Shun was steady Max let him go.

Shun smiled brightly."I can fly!"He cheered."I can really fly! Woo-hoo!"

Max smiled."Can you fly over there?"She asked pointing to the cave where the were sleeping at.

Shun nodded and flew towards the cave. He was flew towards it but he stumbled a few times.

After stumbling a few times he finally made it to the cave. He steadied his landing and almost fell on his butt.

The flock flew towards the cave and landed perfectly. Shun saw this and pouted. Max put her hand on Shun's head and ruffled his hair. Shun looked up."Your still learning."She said,"You'll get used to it."

"Thank you Max."Max smiled at the new member of the flock.

"You're welcome."

Shun got up and went over to his baby sister. He picked her up and smiled. He loved his baby sister with all his heart.

Then Ahsoka'e eyes fluttered open and she saw Shun smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Hey guys."Shun said as he got up and walked to the flock. The flock watched him."You wanna meet Little Ahsoka?" They all nodded.

Shun walked up to Max first and Max smiled. Ahsoka looked at Max with sweet,innocent,and cute eyes. Max put her hand up to Ahsoka's hand and Ahsoka grabbed Max's finger. Max smiled at the little Avian-human hybrid.

Shun then started to walk to Nudge and she squealed with joy. When Nudge saw Ahsoka she was so excited. Ahsoka looked at Nudge with questioning eyes.

"Hi!"said Nudge."I'm Nudge! I know you are Ahsoka! You're cute! Am I? What's your middle name? Do you even have one? Well if you do is it pretty? I love babies! They're so cu-"

"WAAAAAAAAHH!"

Ahsoka started crying. Nudge looked at the crying baby."What did I do…?"

Max walked over to Nudge."You didn't do anything honey. She's just a baby and she cries a lot." Nudge nodded.

"I think I know why she's crying."Shun said holding his baby sister."She's hungry but we don't have any milk."

"So we need to get some milk for a baby without money?"asked Fang sarcastically,"Great. No problem there."

Shun glared at him."She's a baby. Do you even have a heart?"

Fang became boiling mad."What did you say kid?! You know we could just leave you and your baby sister here!"

"Like I'm so scared!"Shun retaliated,"I've been taking care of my sister since she was born! I don't need your help!"

"Oh yeah?!"Fang yelled,"I'll like to see you try!"

"Fine!"Shun yelled back,"I'll be better at taking care of of a baby then you'll ever be!"

"Yeah right!"Fang yelled.

"Fine!"yelled Shun."I don't need your help and I never will!" Shun runs to the edge of the cliff and takes off with Ahsoka in his arms.

"Come back Shun!"yelled Max."Why did you have to go do that Fang?!"

"Like I care."Max looked at Fang with anger."This is your fault Fang! You'll go find them! Or I'll kill you!"

Fang side."Fine." He took off after him.

Fang was searching for the two siblings franticly.

'_Damn…'_thought Fang._'He just learned how to fly but he's faster then_ _me!'_

Then Fang felt some water droplets fall on him. He landed on a nearby tree. He knew Shun couldn't fly in the rain just yet. Fang took off as fast as he can. He didn't have long and he knew it.

* * *

**Ahhh! Cliffhanger! Anyway…I hoped** **you liked it!^_^ R&R PLZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Fang flew faster and faster each growing moment. His wings were growing tired but he didn't care. With each passing moment Shun could be dead or bleeding to death.

"I have to hurry!"He yelled to no one.

Fang flew faster in till he saw a small figure struggling to keep flight. Once he got into range he saw who it was. It was Shun.

"Shun!"Shun turned around and saw Fang flying towards him. He glared at Fang so he decided to fly faster.

"I'm sorry Shun!"Fang called."I didn't mean it! Please come back!"

"No!"Shun yelled,"I'm not coming back and you can't make me!"

Fang saw someone in front of him and when the person came into view Fang nearly stopped in his tracks. But then he remembered Shun and Ahsoka.

"Shun!"Fang called."Look out!"

Shun saw an Eraser come at him. Shun closed his his eyes for the incoming attack and held Ahsoka closer to his body. But he never felt the pain instead a pair of arms wrap around him. Shun looked up and saw Fang flinch in pain.

"A-are y-you o…kay…?"Fang spit out blood.

"Aww. It seems cold Fang has a soft side."Shun saw Ari.

"S-shut up A-Ari…"Fang was feeling really tired.

Then Fang couldn't stay in the air anymore and he fell bringing Shun and Ahsoka with him.

"Ahhhhh!"

* * *

"I'm worried about Fang."said Gazzy."He's been gone for a while now."

"I'm trying to hear him but the rain in interfering with it."Iggy said leaning against a rock in the cave.

"He's probably trying to convince Shun to come back."Max said but she couldn't help but worry. What if they came across Erasers? Or if Shun was injured and Fang had to help him. What if they were both dead? Max was getting more nervous will each passing moment.

* * *

Shun held Ahsoka close to him and both him and Fang fell to the ground. When they landed Shun made sure Ahsoka was okay and she was. Then he felt a sharp pain running through his arm. He turned and saw Fang was bleeding profusely.

"Fang!"Shun ran towards Fang and saw a big gash on his side."A-are you okay Fang…?" Fang opened his eyes but he looked to be in pain.

"I've been better,"Fang smirked."But are you okay?"

Shun nodded."Are you gonna die…?"Fang looked at him shocked.

"You care if I die…?"Shun nodded."I thought you hated me…"

"I did…"Shun confessed,"But when you saved me I started having second thoughts."

"S-Sorry…*gasp*…if I was being a being mean…I'm always like that…"Shun chuckled.

"It's okay…"Fang smiled,"You're like an older brother to me Fang…"

Fang smiled and ruffled Shun's hair. Shun still had Ahsoka in his arms and she started to get restless.

"Seems like Ahsoka is getting a little restless,"said Fang struggling to sit up,"We should get back." Shun nodded in agreement. Shun help Fang to his feet while he held Ahsoka.

Fang struggled into the air. But Shun held him up long enough for Fang to regain his balance.

Fang was able to make his way along with Shun and Ahsoka to the cave the where staying at with little few incidents.

The rest of the flock came running towards them and kept asking them what happened and if they were okay.

Max was tending to Fangs wounds and he was holding Ahsoka while Max telling him to be more careful.

"Are you okay Fang?"asked Shun. Fang nodded. Shun smiled at Fang. Max looked at the two boys. They used to hate each other a couple of hours ago.

"I don't know what happened in the last couple of hours and I don't wanna know but it's nice to see you guys getting along."Fang and Shun nodded.

"We need to go and get Ahsoka some milk,"said Max."She is still a baby." The rest of the flock nodded in agreement.

* * *

When the rain let up the flock flew east and tried to find the nearest store. When they did they only had enough for one gallon of milk.

"It is for a good cause."said Max looking at the milk prices.

"Sorry,"said Shun.

"Don't worry about it."said Max."She's a baby and she needs to eat."

Ahsoka was getting hungrier by the minute. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry Ahsoka,"said Max,"We'll get you some milk." Max picked up the milk and paid for it. The flock walked out of the store.

"So where should we go now?"asked Fang putting him hand on Shun's head and ruffling Shun's black hair.

"Let's set up camp."The rest of the flock nodded.

Once the flock was done setting up camp Max was feeding Ahsoka with the milk the bought from the store and when Ahsoka was done Max put the milk in the cooler they brought along.

Max smiled at the little baby in her arms. Ahsoka was playing with Max's hair and pulling it but Max didn't mind.

"Max,"Max looked at Shun."Thank you for taking me and Ahsoka in."

Max smiled."Don't worry about it. You and your sister are one of us and we never leave a flock member behind." Shun looked at Max with shock. He then turned to the rest of the flock and they smiled and nodded.

"T-thank you…"Tears form in Shuns eyes and he hugs his knees. He then started crying.

"Whats wrong?"Max put her hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me alone like my mom."said Shun.

"We would never leave you honey."Max reassured the newest member of the flock.

"Promise…?"

"Promise."

Shun hugged Max with all his power.

"Wow…"Max trying not to suffocate."You're strong."

"Sorry!"

"It's okay."

"Hey Shun?"Shun looked at Gazzy."Can you tell us what it's like to have parents?"

* * *

**Hoped you like it!^_^R&R PLZ!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything. Please R&R PLZ! **

* * *

Shun sat there looking at the fire in front of him.

"Shun?"asked Gazzy."I didn't mean t-"

"I'll tell you."Gazzy looked at him with shock in his eyes.

"My mom was bad."said Shun."She beat me every night when she was drunk. She was with a different man when she was with my dad. When she got drunk I hid from her but she always found me. Her beatings were unbearable. Every night I went to bed I saw bruises all over my body. She used drugs. When she was high she passed out on the sofa."

The flock stared at him in shock. They wanted to meet their parents but what Shun had just said made them have second thoughts.

"I-is that true."Nudge asked. Shun nodded."T-that's horrible!"

Fang took Ahsoka from Max and held her. This baby will grow up never knowing who her parents were.

Ahsoka saw Fang and smiled. Fang smiled back.

"I think we should go to bed."said Max. The rest of the flock nodded in agreement.

When the flock was asleep Angel asked Max if she was awake. Max looked at Angel and asked her what was wrong. Soon the rest of the flock was up. Angel told them what she heard at 'The School'. She told them about their families accept Max's.

They were all upset. Shun was the most upset out of them all.

His mother committed suicide and his father disappeared after Ahsoka and him left.

They decided to go to bed. But Shun couldn't go to bed because he still couldn't wrap his mind around his mom and dad gone.

"Max…?"Max got up and looked at Shun.

"Yeah…?"

"Why do you take care of the flock…? They aren't your real family."Max looked at him and smiled.

"We're like family,"Max explained."So we take care of each other like family."

"But why…?"

"Because we were always together."Shun looked at her confused."Let's make it more easier for you to understand. We all meet at 'The School'. We all have something in common. We have no family. We all grew up together like a family."

"But me and you never grew up together." Shun said.

"It doesn't matter if we didn't grow up together,"said Max."We know you like we known you all are lives."

"But…"

"No but's."said Max."Your one of us. Remember it."

Shun nodded and went to sleep.

When Shun woke up the next morning being shook by Gazzy. "Wake up sleeping beauty! It's time to go!"

Shun glared at Gazzy,"No. Leave me alone..."Shun tried to go back to sleep but Gazzy wouldn't let him."I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE GAZZY!"Shun was really pissed off now. Gazzy stood there in shock.

Shun got up and looked at Gazzy."Leave me alone."Gazzy nodded. Shun smiled."Good!" Shun walked over to Ahsoka and picked her up.

"You've grown taller Shun."said Max. Shun looked at her confused.

"What do you mean...?"Shun asked.

"You're almost as tall as Gazzy!"Gazzy came over and measured their height.

"You are almost as tall as me."Gazzy said amazed."Your hair looks longer too. Put some make up on and you'll look like a girl."

Shun glared at Gazzy."I'll kill you Gazzy."Gazzy gulped then ran for his life.

Before Shun could run after him Fang grabbed his arm and shook his head 'No'. Shun sighed.

"What do I do about my hair...?"asked Shun. Fang grabbed one of hair ties and gave it to Shun.

"Here."said Fang."You need it for your hair."Shun nodded and Max helped put Shun's hair in a pony-tail.

"There."said Max,"All better!"Shun's pony-tail fell down Shun's back."All you need is some new clothes."

"We all need new clothes Max."said Fang. The rest of the flock nodded.

"I guess you're right."Max sighed.

Max was the first one in the air in till she stopped. She grabbed her head and started falling till Fang caught her in mid-air. Fang helped Max fly to the ground. The flock came running towards Max.

"Are you okay...?!"

MAx didn't answer. She had passed out due to the pain.

Shun was worried about Max._Please let her be okay._

* * *

The time woke up it was around noon.

"w-what time is it...?"max still was a little dazed.

"Around noon."Fang said with a straight face.

"Okay."Max tried to stand but was stopped by Shun and Gazzy.

"You need to rest Max."said Shun."You just woke up. You need to rest. We don't know what's wrong with you yet." Gazzy nodded.

"Shun's right Max."gazzy stated worried about the older flock member. The rest of the flock nodded in agreement. Max sighed.

"Okay..."max sat back down upset.

* * *

When Max was feeling better they started flying towards New York. Fang was holding Ahsoka in his arms. Ahsoka had falling asleep after they took off.

"SHUN!"yelled Gazzy."Race you to that cloud over their!"

Shun smirked."You're on Gazzy!"

"On your mark..."Gazzy got into a starting position and so did Shun.

"Get set..."Shun said.

"GO!"They yelled at the same time.

They flew as fast as they can to the cloud about 80 feet above them. Shun had gotten the upper hand on Gazzy. But Gazzy was close behind Shun. Gazzy and Shun's wings ached but they kept flying in till they both made it to the cloud. It was a photo-finish!

"I WON!"yelled Gazzy.

"NO!'yelled Shun."I WON!"

They then started to fight with each other.

"Are they always gonna act like this?"asked Iggy covering his ears.

"Probably..."said fang sighing at the two boys.

"SHUN!"yelled Max."GAZZY! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Shun and Gazzy stopped fighting and saw Max was really angry. They flew towards the flock scared. Max told them never to do that again or they'll regret it. They nodded.

"Good,"said max."Now lets go." They flew towards New York to find the Institute.

**Hoped you liked it!^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are we there yet?!" asked Gazzy,"My wings are hurting!" Max glared at him. "Will you shut up?!" Gazzy flinched and ended up hitting Shun.

"Hey!" Shun yelled and Gazzy,"Watch where you're going!" Gazzy stuck his tongue out at Shun. Shun flew towards Gazzy and held him in a head-lock. Gazzy tired to get Shun off of him but he couldn't. Max and the rest of the flock saw this.

Fang flew towards the Gasman and Shun and got them away from each other. "You guys need to learn how to get along!" fang was boiling mad. Gazzy sighed and looked away from Shun angry and Shun did the same to Gazzy.

They flew in silence until Ahsoka woke up and started crying. Fang tried to cheer her up, but she continued crying. Max took Ahsoka from Fang.

"You have no idea how take care of a baby!" She yelled. Fang crossed his arms. "Well I'm not a girl!"

"What a sexist pig!" Max yelled and she almost dropped Ahsoka. Shun flew towards Max and took Ahsoka from her.

"Please don't drop my sister." Max blushed and continued flying.

"We're learning history kids!" fang said. Max nodded, "This is Deleware! It's a little rocky." Shun and the rest of them started laughing.

"Hey Shun." said Nudge, "Did you go to school?" Shun nodded. Nudge was shocked,"What was it like...?" Shun sighed and Ahsoka smiled at him.

"It was hard..." Shun sighed. "Homework and tests..." Angel smiled.

"Was it fun?" She asked. Shun nodded.

"I had friends...They were nice..." Shun held Ahsoka close to him. She looked at him confused then started crying.

"What's wrong with her?" Max asked. Shun stopped flying.

"Well?!" Fang was about to say something else, but he smelled something bad.

"What the hell is that?!" The flock looked at Fang until they smelt it too. They looked at Ahsoka. "I think she needs her diaper changed." Shun nodded.

"Does anybody know how to change a diaper?" Iggy said. Shun nodded, "I do."

* * *

Shun changed Ahsoka'a diaper and they continued flying towards New York.

"Why does babies always stink?", Nudge asked.

"Because they're babies?" Gazzy said.

"Be quiet, Gazzy," Shun said, glaring. Gazzy flinched.

"Don't you two ever stop fighting?" Nudge asked, "I mean you guys always fight. Even by the small things!"

"WE DO DON'T!" Shun and Gazzy yelled at the same time.

"Will you stop yelling!" Iggy yelled, annoyed.

"Sorry..."

Max laughed, "Iggy, there boys. They do that kind of stuff. Just like you and Fang."

"WE DO NOT!" Fang and Iggy yelled.

"Yeah, you do!" Max yelled back.

* * *

"Is that New York?" Shun asked, "I've never been here before."

"Neither have us, Shun," Max said, "I wonder if it's as great as they say it is."

"Me too," Gazzy said.

Shun and the flock started to get tired after a while.

"I think we need to take a break," Nudge said, "Lets walk for a while."

Everyone nodded and landed in Central park.

"It's very loud!" Iggy complained.

"It's New York! Of course it's loud!" Shun said.

"I know that!" He said.

"Then why are you complaining?!" Shun asked, smirking.

"Never mind..." Iggy sighed.

"Okay."

"We don't have all day," Max said, "We need to find the Institute." The flock nodded while Ahsoka looked at them confused.

They walked down the streets of New York and were surprised by the sights.

"We blend right in," Gazzy said.

"Yeah," Angel agreed with her older brother.

"Are they selling hotdogs on the street?" Shun asked. They saw a hotdog stand and their eyes widen.

"They're selling pretzels over there!" Nudge said.

"I love this place!" gazzy said, happy.

"Me too!" Shun said.

"We are not here for vacation!" Max said, "We are here to find the institution!"

"Come on Max," Fang said, "They are kids...So let them have some fun..."

"Be quiet!" Max said.

"Grumpy..." Fang whispered.

"Let's get going!" Max said.

"Do you even have a plan?" Iggy asked. Max blushed.

"umm...We...Go to the library!" Max said.

"I wonder how you come up with these things..." Iggy said. Max hit him on the head.

"Shut up!"

"Sorry..."

They walked to the library in silence.

"You need to sign in, please." The librarian said.

Max nodded and signed in.

_'Ella Martinez?' _Shun thought_, 'Her name is Maximum Ride...Not Ella...' _Shun stayed quiet as the flock tried searching for the institute.

* * *

"It's almost closing time..." Angel said.

"Did anybody find it...?" max asked. They all shook their heads no.

"Man..." Iggy said, "What do we do now...?"

"How about we get something to eat..." Gazzy said.

"With what money?" Max asked.

"I'm just asking!" Gazzy shot back.

"Shut up Gazzy," Shun said.

"You!"

"Will you both shut up?!" Max yelled.

Everyone around them looked at them.

"Sorry..."

Max dragged the flock out the library.

"Try not to draw attention!" Max yelled.

"Yeah, like that's so easy! Eight mutant-bird freaks in the middle of nowhere! We aren't going to draw attention!" Shun said.

Max glared at Shun and he glared back.

"Shut up...Or I'll kill you!" Max yelled.

"Go ahead! You were made into a mutant as a baby! I became one last week! I'm not afraid or anything. Even _you._" Shun spat at Max.

Max looked at him.

"Let's get going!" Max yelled.

"You stood up to Max..." gazzy said, "Were you asking for a death wish?!"

"No," Shun said, "Someone needs to stand up to her."

"But only Fang does that!" Angel said.

"I do." Fang said.

"Be quiet!" max yelled, "We're almost there, so be quiet!"

"Why should we?!" Shun said. Max laughed.

"You like to picks fight. Don't you, Shun?"

"Yeah." Shun answered.

"That might get you in trouble..." Max said, "But I respect that about you."

* * *

**I know I haven't updated this is a while...I'm sorry about it so here it is! You really shouldn't be here with me. I'm listening to "Pom Poms" by the Jonas Brothers. Read and review.**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	7. Chapter 7

Shun looked at Max confused, "Huh?"

Max smiled, "On the battlefield you need to fight using what you can find can to fight. And you can do that. I respect that." Shun stared at her.

"That's the first time I ever heard somebody respects me," Shun said, laughing.

"Really?" Fang asked. Shun nodded and continued laughing.

"Why are you laughing about that?" Gazzy asked, glaring at the laughing boy.

"Because it's funny! When something is funny I laugh!" Shun said.

"we should get going," Max said. They nodded and walked around New York.

* * *

"I'm hungry..." Gazzy whined. You could see the veins in Max's head showing.

"Fine! Pick a place to eat!" Max shouted. Gazzy picked the biggest restaurant he could fine.

"You had to find this place?" Fang asked. Gazzy nodded.

"What would you guys want?" The waiter asked.

The flock ordered what they wanted and the waiter looked at them.

"We want are food!" Shun said, holding Ahsoka in his arms. She was laughing at the waiter and he smiled at her.

"She's so cute," The waiter said, "How old is she?" He looked at Max and she blushed.

"I'm h-her s-sister!" Max said. The waiter looked at her.

"I'm talking to her father." He said pointing to Fang.

"I'm h-her brother!" Fang said.

"Oh," The waiter left.

Shun was laughing and Fang glared at him.

"W-what's so funny?!" Fang stuttered.

"A-are you my new father?!" Shun laughed. Fan glared at him and Max shook her head. Fang sighed and waited for the waiter to come.

"When's the waiter coming?" Shun asked, "Ahsoka looks hungry..." Ahsoka's stomach growled. Max took Ahsoka in her arms and saw the waiter talking to his boss.

"We gotta go...now!" Max said. They nodded and Shun took Ahsoka then jumped on the table. He outstretched his wings and flew upwards. Gazzy and Angel did the same. Gazzy took Iggy's hand and flew upwards.

"Ready?" Fang asked. Max nodded and they followed the rest of them. Shun held Ahsoka close as they burst through the sky roof.

"That was so awesome!" Gazzy cheered.

"Yeah, running from Erasers is so awesome!" Shun said sarcastically. Gazzy glared at him. SHun smirked and held Ahoska as she started to get tired.

"We should get some shut eye," Max said. They all nodded. The flock flew towards the trees in central park and laid in them.

"Night," Max said.

"Night..." They all said as they fell asleep.

* * *

Shun woke up and yawned. He saw Ahsoka awake and smiled sleepy. "Morning...*yawn*...Ahsoka..." Ahsoka smiled and pulled Shun's hair.

"Ow!" He said. Ahoska laughed and smiled, "You are so lucky you're cute, Ahsoka."

"YOU UP IN THE TREES! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO CAMP IN CENTRAL PARK!" The flock woke up and saw police. Max glared at some of them.

"They're erasers..." She whispered. Shun could barely hear her, but he could still here the venom in her voice. She grabbed Angel and jumped out the trees, then ran away.

Shun could hear Angel yell something, but didn't notice because Fang grabbed him and Ahsoka and jumped out the trees.

Shun could see Ari out the corner of his eye and he gasped. He glared at him and Ari smirked.

* * *

Angel and Ahsoka were crying. They were crying for different reasons though. Angel was crying because she lost her stuffed bear and Ahsoka was crying because she was tried.

"It's okay Angel," Max reassured. "We can get you a new one."

"But I don't want a new one!" Angel sobbed. She has been crying for a long time and so was Ahsoka.

Shun was rocking Ahoska back and forth and trying to make her fall asleep.

"Shut her up!" Iggy said covering his ears.

"I'm trying! It's not easy you now!" Shun yelled.

"I'm blind!" Iggy yelled.

"Then act like it!" Shun shot back. Iggy clutched his fists in anger. Max sighed.

"Enough!" She shouted. Everyone froze, even Fang. "We are all on edge, so shut up! We can't find the institute if we are at each other's throats!" Everyone stayed quiet.

Shun looked around and saw a church. "Why don't we go to the church." They looked at him confused.

"What's a church?"

Shun looked at them, "You don't know what's a church?" They shook their heads. Shun walked towards it and when the walked into it the flock started at it in amazement.

"This is a church?" Gazzy asked. Shun nodded and they say down. Shun closed his eyes and prayed. The flock looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" Max whispered.

"Praying..." Shun said, keeping his eyes close.

"How do you do it?" Iggy asked.

"You close your eyes and think about something then whisper to god what you wanna pray about." Shun explained. They nodded and started to pray.

* * *

**No updates on the 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, or 23rd. I will be on vacation in Delaware. I don't think I can survive without writing! Man...But when I come back I'll write as much as my hearts content! Wish me luck! Read and review.**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


End file.
